Secrets
by Cody-kun
Summary: What if I were the one to buy him? ItaSasu, oneshot, PWP.


**I really should be working on my multi-chapter stories, but instead I'm just slacking off and writing random oneshots.**** Sigh. I don't feel like dealing with actual plots in my brain, so here! HAVE SOME MINDLESS SMUT.  
**

**I've never written in first person as Itachi before, but hopefully I did alright? Gah.**

**Well, as for warnings:  
**

**PWP, Oneshot (possible twoshot?), incest, sexual stuffs, etc, etc.**

**Oh, and my computer's broken. /fucking yay./ I wrote this on my phone, and I'm on my parent's computer right now, so I apologize for any errors I wasn't able to catch.  
**

**Pleassseee don't flame, and if you don't like this kind of shit, then how the hell did you find your way here? **

**Please review and favorite!**

* * *

It's sad watching someone destroy themselves. It's downright heartbreaking when it's the person you care most about in the world. My little brother has always been the most important person to me, so when I heard he was whoring himself out to help him make ends meet, I...I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. Yes, I, the great Uchiha Itachi, do in fact have a heart.

I tried to reason with him, to offer him money, to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Nothing I said got through to him. He told me to fuck off and that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

So then I got an idea.

What if I were the one to buy him? I could watch over him, I could make sure he wasn't kidnapped or murdered or brutally raped. At least that's what I told myself. I had him wear a blindfold- that's one of the services his 'company' offers- and at the sight of him acting so whorish, I could barely control myself. I ended up fucking him into the mattress, and of course he didn't complain.

I felt so ashamed. How could I have fucked my own _brother_? Wasn't I supposed to be protecting him from men who wanted nothing more than to take advantage of that helpless boy? I'm such a hypocrite.

I didn't return for a couple of weeks, but when I finally did, he greeted me with a smirk and said, "I knew you'd be back". I asked how he knew it was me, and he said I was the only one who asked for him in a blindfold. That was the first time I'd actually spoken to him, and I was suprised he didn't recognize my voice; but then again, I'm sure even if there had been some spark of recognition, he wouldn't have paid it much thought. After all, why on Earth would Uchiha Itachi pay for a whore, let alone one who also happened to be his own little brother?

We continued on like this. I'd come and visit him a couple of times a week, and be able to take some comfort in knowing that it was me he was fucking, and not some random old creep; although, am I really much better than them? But eventually, after I continued to visit him for a couple of months, he asked to see my face.

"I'd love to know what you look like, master," he'd breathed as he licked at my cock.

"Really now?" I'd choked out while refusing the urge to buck into his slutty little mouth.

He'd chuckled, and continued to worship my cock with that far-too-talented tongue of his. "I bet you're sexy as hell."

For some reason, that alone was enough to send me off of the edge. I guess it was the fact that he'd technically called me, his older brother, sexy, that really did me in. I made up my mind then that yes, I would eventually show him who I am. The fear of him being revolted was there, of course, but I guess there's a small part of me that really hopes he'll almost be glad it's me.

"Back again, master?" He breathes with a flirtatious smirk. He's currently reclined back on the black comforter of a bed in one of the back rooms this shady place offers. I smirk in return, and get to work on loosening my tie.

"Did you miss me?" I tease. He and I still have this sort of comfortable relationship even when he has no idea who I am. I find it nice.

"Maybe," he teases in return. He gets to work on lifting his sheer black shirt over his head once he hears the sound of my shirt being discarded. I soon sink onto the bed next to him, and immediately pull him in for a kiss. He loops his hands around my neck and tries to pull me in closer and shove his tongue into my mouth. I internally smirk. My little brother has always been so pushy. I soon pull away from the sloppy kiss to try and catch my breath.

"I've decided," I say.

He tilts his head to the side as though he's trying to figure out what I mean, but soon a devious grin begins spreading across his painfully handsome face. "So, I can finally see my favorite customer?" He says with barely-contained excitement. The tone of his voice makes him sound like a child on Christmas morning and it nearly breaks my heart.

"Yes," I respond. His grin seems to grow, and then he crawls onto my lap.

"So I can see your face when I cum, master? I'm so _excited_," he moans with a thrust of his hips. I can already feel his hardening arousal nudging against my stomach, and it causes me to smirk. He really is _excited_.

"Yes, you can. But not until I'm inside of you."

He nods his head enthusiastically as though that is what he'd wanted all along. He then attaches his lips to my own with fervor, and I can feel his overly-excited little tongue make its way into my mouth. We just kiss for awhile, and I honestly find it nice. I remember the first time I'd said I wanted to kiss him; it was probably the third time I'd come here. He'd told me that was against his policy, and been very reluctant at first. I don't know how, but I'd eventually gotten him to agree to it, and we'd spent nearly half of that session simply making out. That's still one of my favorite memories out of all the times I've come here in the past couple of months. Soon he pulls away from me with a devious smirk on his pretty little kiss-swollen lips.

"Can I suck you off?" He asks. My cock gives a responding twitch in my jeans, and I grunt in approval. He seems to love sucking me off almost as much as he enjoys being fucked.

He sinks onto the ground in front of me and gets to work on unbuttoning my jeans. I'm surprised he's able to get them undone with that blindfold on, but he certainly has had a lot of practice. I hiss once my hard cock makes contact with the cold air of the room. He begins stroking me leisurely, stopping only to collect the beads of pre-cum that have gathered at the head of my length then smear them over my arousal. I groan as he begins stroking me expertly. Soon, his pink tongue darts out to lick up the length of my cock, and my breathe hitches in my throat. He's way too good at this. As if reading my thoughts, he smirks to himself, but before I can comment on it my cock has already disappeared down his throat. I can barely hold back the moans that are threatening to spill out once he begins bobbing his head and applying just the right amount of suction.

"I love your slutty little mouth," I say as I lace my fingers through his spiky raven hair and begin pushing his head down rhythmically. He hums in agreement before hollowing his cheeks and sucking me with renewed fervor. I've learned that he enjoys talking dirty and absolutely loves being called a slut. I should find it odd, I guess, but truth be told I like calling him that; especially when his mouth or ass is wrapped around my cock. I begin bucking into his mouth a bit as I feel myself climbing closer and closer to the edge. He allows me to buck to my heart's content; he doesn't have a gag reflex, after all. He detaches himself from my length and decides to pay attention to my balls. He begins sucking on one of them while he continues to jerk me off, and it's nearly enough to send me off the edge.

"That's enough," I groan as I gently push his head off of me. He whines in disappointment, and an adorable pout finds its way on his lips. He really loves drinking my cum, doesn't he? I chuckle darkly.

"Get on the bed," I tell him. He nods and crawls to the space next to me, and lies back. He still has his black jeans on, and the sight of his obvious arousal tenting the front of them is simply delicious. I soon begin working to get them off of him, though, as the sight of him naked is even better. He laughs a bit and lifts his hips to help me along.

"Eager tonight, are we?" He says with obvious amusement. I smirk and crawl on top of him.

"You're just so sexy," I breathe, my lips hovering above his own. He bites his lip and thrusts his hips upwards in an attempt for some friction. We both moan as our hard cocks make contact with one another, and I begin grinding against him with fervor. He soon reaches his hands down to try and shove my pants off of my hips.

"Oh, I'm the eager one, am I?" I chuckle as I sit up and push my pants the rest of the way off. I soon throw them onto the ground, and resume my place on top of him.

"Tch."

I smirk and begin grinding against him again. He throws his head back and moans; he's such an eager little whore. I can't wait to be inside him.

I soon halt the motion of my hips and begin trailing kisses down his pale, perfect body. He arches into my touch with a needy whine. I'm honestly amazed at how responsive he is considering how often he must have sex. I feel a sharp pang of jealousy at the thought of how many other men have touched him like this, and bite down harshly on one of his nipples in anger. I know he doesn't mind pain, though; in fact, he seems to love it.

"Nngh," he moans as I move to bite and lick at the other one. "Come on, don't tease me."

I chuckle, but detach myself from the hardened pink nub. "You love it."

He smirks. "Fuck yeah I do."

Such a _whore_.

I growl and crash our lips together briefly before continuing my journey down his body. I stop to lick around his belly button, and his breath hitches. I continue to move downwards and nip at his hipbones which causes him to shudder, then I come face-to-face with his heavily leaking cock. I blow lightly on the tip, and he shudders once more.

"Master..." He whines.

He's so needy, I think to myself before playfully licking at the head of my baby brother's cock. I earn a delicious moan in return, but I soon abandon his length and move on to my true destination. I put his legs on my shoulders, and position myself so my mouth is near his entrance. I hear his breath hitch as realization of what I'm about to do must be sinking in. I use my hands to spread his deliciously round cheeks, giving them a little squeeze in the process, and begin lightly tonguing at his entrance. He immediately arches his back and pushes his ass towards my face with a whine. I learned that rimming is one of his kinks a little while ago, although I don't do it extremely often for fear of spoiling him. But I figure this may be the last time I'm able to pleasure him, so I might as well make the best of it.

"Master," he moans as I push my tongue past the first ring of muscle. He feels so tight around my tongue, and I moan lowly. I wiggle the pink appendage around inside of him, searching for that spot that earns the best noises. I don't have to wait long, though, and soon he's nearly screaming as I continue to lick and tongue at that special little place. I then add two fingers and begin thrusting those in along with my tongue.

"_Please,_ He whines. "Oh please, _please_ just fuck me."

I groan. Who am I to refuse such a polite request?

I retract my tongue and fingers from my baby brother's ass, and crawl above him. I stroke my length quickly, trying to spread the pre-cum that's continued leaking around, before positioning myself at his entrance. He takes a quick breath in preparation for what I'm about to do. I push myself in to the hilt in one thrust, and he screams. I don't give him much time to adjust (am I trying to punish him?) and thrust hard and deep.

"Oh fuck yeah, master. Fuck me, fuck me hard!" He moans.

He really is such a shameless slut.

I pound him brutally without a single shred of mercy. I know he likes it best this way. He moans continuously without any intention of stopping as my cock continues to thrust in and out of his still-tight hole. It really is hard to believe he's still so wonderfully tight even though he's a whore, and this thought once again causes jealously to well up inside of me. I continue to fuck him animalistically and he loves every second of it. My little brother moves his hips expertly in time with my thrusts, and his cock bobs with the power of our movements.

"M-Master," he moans as I hit his sweet-spot. "Your f-face..."

Ah, so he can still remember that even in the midst of being fucked? I must not be doing a good enough job.

I speed up the movements of my hips, and reach my hand downwards to stroke his cock. He bucks into my hand, and cries out a string of obscenities as I continue to abuse his hole.

"You want to see my face, do you?"

"Y- nngh- yes!"

I bend down to kiss him one last time. The kiss is sloppy, seeing as I'm currently fucking him, but I hope it's able to convey all of my feelings well enough. Then, I rip off the blindfold. He blinks for a couple of seconds, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden light (although the room is dimly-lit), but then his eyes flicker up to meet mine.

He doesn't try to push me off of him.

No, he smirks. He smirks devilishly and begins thrusting his hips back in time with my every thrust once again.

"Harder, Aniki."

I growl and speed up the work of my hips. Him calling me by one of my childhood names in a situation like this is such an unbelievable turn on. "Otouto..." I groan as I move some sweaty hair off of his face. His eyes are compeltely clouded over with lust, and it's unbelievably sexy. He grins lopsidedly at me, and brings my head down for a kiss. Somehow, this time feels different than any other time I've kissed him. There's no impatient tongue trying to shove itself down my throat. No, this time, it's almost _romantic_. I can feel myself nearing completion and reluctantly pull back from his addictive lips. He begins moaning in the way I've learned to associate with him being close to the edge, and I once again move my hand down to pump at his arousal.

"G-gonna cum, Itachi-nii," he pants out.

"Then cum for me, Sasuke," I say, my voice heavy with lust. I vaguely register in the back of my mind that this is the first time I've been able to call him by his name while we fuck, and it feels nice. "Cum for your big brother."

"Aniki!" He shouts.

I guess that must have done him in, because now his back is arching and he has the most gorgeous look on his face as his cock spurts thick ropes onto both of our merged bodies. At the feeling of his ass beginning to contract around my buried cock, I'm also sent off the edge.

"Fuck, Sasuke," I groan into the crook of his neck as I ride out my climax. He moans weakly in response, and soon my hips still and I collapse onto him, completely spent. I hear him begin chuckling, and shoot him a questioning look. He smirks hugely at me.

"So my big brother's my favorite fuck?" He says. "Why am I not surprised?"

I soon return his smirk. This is his way of saying he's glad it's me. "You aren't angry?" I tease, and he simply shrugs.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I never thought about what your cock would feel like inside me. You're fucking gorgeous, Aniki."

I swear I feel my cock stirring back to life at his words. I guess he can feel it as well, because that smirk is now growing in size.

"I'm technically off the clock now," he begins, that smirk still set firmly in place. "But how about I come home with you tonight, big brother? I'll show you a good time."

* * *

**So, I have some of the second part written up. Anyone interested in reading that? Anyone? ;-;**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
